The Kingdom in the Shadows
by MystiqueRebel1929
Summary: AU. Strange things started happening. Erza's missing and Gray's doing his best to find her. But instead he discovers a mysterious fallen kingdom that comes to life whenever there is a full moon. The kingdom seems to be perfect and happy, but the mystery about the kingdom starts to unfold. What are the secrets those people are hiding behind their smiles? Grayza
1. Chapter 1: I found something but not her

The Kingdom in the Shadows

AU. Strange things started happening. Erza's missing and Gray's doing his best to find her. But instead he discovers a mysterious fallen kingdom that comes to life whenever there is a full moon. The kingdom seems to be perfect and happy, but the mystery about the kingdom starts to unfold. What are the secrets those people are hiding behind their smiles? What's the kingdom's history? Grayza

* * *

Me: Hey guys! First fairy tail fanfic! Hope you like it!

Lucy: Weren't you GlitterGirl1929?

Me: Yeah but I changed it ^.^

Lucy: Oh ok

Me: Anyways here's some info about the story!

Time Set: 2013 Alternate Universe.

Genres: Suspense, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural, Adventure and Drama

Pairings: Gray and Erza (Main), Natsu and Lucy Minor, Romeo and Wendy (Minor)

A little of Jellal and Erza

* * *

**Chapter 1: Found something but not her**

_No one's P.O.V._

It was weird how the smartest and strongest girl he ever knew had gone missing. Gray Fullbuster was late for school. Instead of running to school because he was late, his thoughts of her got him to walk. What was the point of running? He was already late. Usually he'd be worried because she'd beat him up. But she wasn't here anymore. She was missing. The great 'Titania' Erza Scarlet had gone missing. A lot would say she was dead or she was kidnapped. He didn't believe it though. She was strong; she can take care of herself. He remembered the time when 75% of the boys in their school challenged her on a fight, her against them all. They thought she wouldn't stand a chance, they thought the Titania would finally be defeated. Natsu being the idiot he was joined in thinking the group would be stronger with him. Boy they were wrong. Erza literally sent each of them to the hospital after the big fight. She didn't get a single bruise, scar or wound. If Erza could fight those idiots without getting hurt, then she could definitely handle some scumbags whose trying to kill or kidnap her. With every step Gray took he would remember the last time he saw her, a week ago when they were heading home.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Romeo as usual walked home together. Lucy's house was close so she was able to walk with them for a bit. After that Natsu, Wendy and Romeo went since they were neighbors leaving Gray and Erza together. _

"_So Gray, what book are you doing for the book report?" Erza ask_

"_I don't really know yet, I've been trying to find a good book. But all the books I've read have been crap" Gray said_

"_Well you've got to start deciding, it's due in 2 weeks" Erza said_

"_What about you? What book are you doing your report on?" Gray ask_

"_The Hunger Games" Erza answers_

"_The Hunger Games? Weren't you reading that book, The Fault in our stars?" Gray ask_

"_Yeah but it seems both Lucy is doing her report on that and I think Juvia too" Erza said_

"_Man, that book must be a chick-flick" Gray said_

"_How so?" Ask Erza as she looked at him._

"_Well, I decided to check out the summary and the trailer for the movie. It seems like a total chick-flick" Gray said_

"_Gray, you don't judge a book by its cover. Why don't you read it after doing your book report? I'm almost finish reading it" Erza said_

"_Fine. By the way, how at least how much words does the book report suppose to have?" Gray ask_

"_I forgot, let me check" Erza said stopping_

_Erza opened her magenta bag which was a laptop bag, but she found it easier to carry a bag with one shoulder. As Erza took the paper filled with what is needed for the book report, the wind blew it off her hand. The wind took it to a nearby forest._

"_I'll get it" Gray offered_

"_No, it's ok. Besides shouldn't you be heading home here? This is where we usually part ways" Erza said_

"_Do you want me to help you look for it?" Gray ask_

"_No, I'll be fine. Bye Gray, take care" Erza said heading to the forest_

"_Same to you, bye" Gray said before walking and then crossing the road._

_~~Flashback Over~~_

That was it. The more Gray thought about it, the more he blamed himself. If only he didn't ask that stupid question. Then she wouldn't have to look in her bag. Then the wind wouldn't have blown it off her hand and she'd be here. He looked up seeing a sight of his school. As he kept walking, another flashback decided to visit him.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Gray had just gotten home. Around 7pm he grew curious on where Erza found her paper at._

'_Did she find it in some sort of secret place?' he asks himself in his thoughts._

_Though did she even find the paper? Filled with curiosity, Gray decided to text Erza._

_To: Erza Scarlet_

_Hey Erza, did you find your paper? If not I could make a copy of mine and give it to you._

_He tapped on 'Send'. After a few hours Erza didn't reply. Gray thought she found the paper and just decided to finish the book report. Though in the back of his mind, he had an uneasy feeling._

_The next day, Gray ran as fast as he could to school. He was late, which means Erza would yell or beat him up. He'd be late for at least once a week which is why Erza would either yell or beat him up. What? She is the student body president she has that power. Gray stormed in the school doors panting trying to catching his breath. He looked around if anybody saw him storming in, but the halls were empty. Glancing at the clock, it read 9:10. He sure was late; class usually starts at 8:45. He sighed as he made his way to the office to get a late slip. The door of the office was close as usual, but the principal was inside. He reached for the doorknob but stop as he heard a conversation. Principal Makarov was on the phone with Erza's parents. Outside the door he listened._

"_What? Erza didn't come home? Well did you call her friend's parents to ask if she stayed at their place? You did? Well that's odd…"_

_Gray's eyes widened, Erza got lost. Or something happened to her…_

_~~Flashback Over~~_

Gray entered the school he looked at the clock, it read 9:28. He then made his way to the office. But on his way there he had a plan after school. He had a plan to search for Erza.

~~Time skip after school~~

Instead of Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Romeo heading to their homes, they went to the forest Erza was last seen in. Even if the police already went and searched for her there, they were going to check again. They decided to split up but stay close to sight. During lunch Gray told them he would search for Erza. Being the good friends they are, they decided to help search for her too. Gray continued walking but stopped when he saw some old village with damaged houses. He looked around and there was a castle, but it was mostly crumbled into pieces. It was a big village, or perhaps a kingdom; a fallen kingdom. Gray saw the houses were all broken and unstable. Thinking Erza might've stayed at one of the houses because she got lost, he went and started checking each one. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Romeo soon joined him, but they were also in awe of the place. Their search ended at the castle.

"Woah, this castle is huge" Natsu said while looking at the castle.

The five of them didn't go in because of the condition of the castle. They didn't want the pieces that were left behind falling on their heads.

"Wait, I remember I've read about a fallen kingdom in history. The story was this kingdom was magical. After another kingdom heard about this place, they decided to take the land. But the fight ended at a draw, everyone died. Though everyone still says that there's magic still hidden here" Lucy said

"That's so cool" Wendy said looking at the remains of a kingdom.

"But why aren't there tourist here?" Romeo asks as he studied the old crumbled kingdom. Usually people would love to see these old places from the history.

"Because of the condition of this place, I mean even touching the structures would crumble it easily" Lucy said pointing to an unbalance roof.

"Well, it's getting dark. We better get home" Natsu said

They all agreed to go home, but Gray had a plan in mind. Gray planned to go back and search for Erza, even if he had to search for her the whole night. He stayed at the back of his friends. He took out a blue thread from his black school bag. The thread was for art class, but he may need to use it now. He tied an end to a tree nearby the fallen kingdom and held the rest. As they got out of the forest, Gray tied another thread to another tree. With that thread, he wouldn't get lost.

They got home at 4:45 as school ended at 3. But at 6, Gray went to look for Erza. He was home alone since his parents went to a business trip. Before leaving he emptied out his bag and put a pocket knife, flashlight, his phone, a few snacks and a water bottle. Gray chuckled, because it seemed like he was going on a survival trip. He then made his way to the forest. Seeing the blue thread he went and traced. He finally arrived at the fallen kingdom, he went and searched again.

It was already night, the full moon shined and Gray felt tired. He decided to take a little nap. He sat under an oak tree and fell asleep. A few hours pass Gray opened his eyes to what he thought was a dream. He opened his eyes and what he saw seemed to be what the kingdom was before. It was still night, but the whole place was filled with light. He saw little children dressed in old fashion clothes playing tag. He got up and bumped at someone.

"Well hello stranger! Welcome to Blue Vale Kingdom! I'm Sho" Said a man with blonde hair.

"I'm Gray" Gray said standing up.

"Well nice to meet you, I'll be going now I need to report to the castle" Sho said pointing to the castle which wasn't unstable.

"Ok" Gray said trying to play along with his 'dream'

"Don't worry about money, we're having a celebration. So everything in the stores is free!" Sho said walking off to the castle.

Before Gray asked any question Sho was gone. He looked around he saw men juggling torches and some playing a ukulele. It looked like there was a festival. Gray pinched himself to wake up from his dream and go back to searching for Erza. But it didn't work, he was still standing there. He couldn't believe it; the fallen kingdom was in pieces. What happened? Is this a dream? Or is this the magic the kingdom has?

**To be continued…**

* * *

Me: I have to end there T^T

Lucy: Why?

Me: Because the next part is suppose to be the title of chapter two

Lucy: Where did you get this idea of a story?

Me: Well I was bored and decided to brainstorm a Grayza story. And I wonder if anyone thought of the Minecraft parody of the song Viva la Vida by Coldplay called Fallen Kingdom… Probably not much people, I love Minecraft. Hehe, well hope you liked the story guys! Reviews are much appreciated but no flames though, I'm very lighthearted even when I act all perky and like I have attitude. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes English is not my first language.


	2. Chapter 2: Rise of the Fallen Kingdom

Me: Hmm I'm planning to change the title to Fallen Kingdom…

Wendy: Why?

Me: I don't know, Fallen Kingdom sounds more appealing

Happy: You already made chapter 2?

Me: Yeah, I didn't want any confusion for now, since it's the beginning

Wendy: Well okay, I hope the readers enjoy this chapter!

Me: Yeah and I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did then you guys would be watching this story instead of reading it. Hehe well enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rise of the Fallen Kingdom**

_Gray's P.O.V._

I stood there in the middle _was_ a fallen kingdom. But somehow it rose from the dead, along with the people who lived in it too! There was some type of festival going on. I decided to check it out. I pass by a fair which was decorated with lights. Children were running, laughing and having fun. As I walk by a booth, the person there called me.

"Hello lad, would you like to try your luck?" The man asked as he handed me a red ball. He looked like a middle aged man with normal medieval clothes.

I looked and saw there was a target. I decided to try, so I took the ball. I aimed carefully at the target and threw the ball. As expected it hit the target. Some crowd who were behind me clapped.

"Good job young man! Here's your price" He said as he handed me a flute.

I took it and put it in my bag. I thanked the man and walked away. But as I walked around the fair I felt that everyone was staring at me. Why wouldn't they? It's really obvious that I'm not from here with the way I dress. I decided to go along with this 'dream' and enjoy it. I went to the game booths and got prices. But after a while I grew tired. Thinking that I would wake up soon, I went back to the oak tree. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up in reality. I looked up and saw the sun rising. Wow, I slept through the whole night. I groaned and got up. I stretch both of my arms up. I looked around and there weren't lights anymore, only what's left the kingdom in my dreams. My stomach grumbled I was hungry. I opened my bag to take out the snacks I brought. But what I saw inside my bag gave me an uneasy feeling. There were items I've never brought with me. I found a flute and took it out; it looked like the one in my dream. I dug through my bag finding familiar items that I've won from my dream. I was panicking, I could hear my heart beating fast from the uneasy feeling I have. What were these things doing in my bag? If last night was real, then how is the place still crumbled? How did it repair itself and crumble down again? Was it an illusion? Or was this place possessed with the remains of the dead people who died at the battle?

I needed answers; so I ran home and quickly got ready for school. I needed more information about the fallen kingdom. I went to school an hour early before the bell would ring. I headed to the school library. As I opened the door and went inside, Levy was sitting at the library's front desk. But she was surprise of me showing up early at school. Levy looked up and saw me; she had her red reading glasses on. Levy didn't really need reading glasses, but since she reads a lot her parents made her wear reading glasses while reading.

"Gray? What are you doing in school this early?" She asked me with a confuse look.

"Umm… I'm just looking for a book about the Fallen Kingdom for history class. Mrs. Leah said that we were going to learn about it and I wanted to go ahead for a bit" I told Levy. Luckily only I and Erza had history class together, usually Mrs. Leah would teach different subjects of history to different group of students.

"Oh ok, well I'll get you the book" Levy said standing up walking to get the history about the Fallen Kingdom.

Once she was out of sight I sighed in relief. I felt guilty on telling a lie, but what happened was probably a dream and I went sleep walking then found random objects. Also I was sad; Erza was on my history class now she's gone. But I tried to focus more about the Fallen Kingdom that was my problem now. I have to see if I'm not having illusions or a sleepwalking habit. Levy came back holding five different books. She put it all on the front desk and took an old one and showed me it.

"This one is an old story about the Fallen Kingdom or more like the myths or folktales people have written about the Fallen Kingdom" Levy said handing it to me, then continued "These are just modern ones which is base on the facts and proof they've found about the Fallen Kingdom. Each has a different topic. The People of the Fallen Kingdom, The Magic behind the Fallen Kingdom, The places and structures of the Fallen Kingdom, and The Materials of the Fallen Kingdom" She pointed at each book as she mentioned the titles.

"Would you like to borrow them all?" Levy ask

"Yes please" I responded.

* * *

I had the books in my bag as I went to the backyard of the school. I had 45 minutes left before the bell rings. I looked around and there were still no students, other than the student body people and volunteers for supervising some places. I sat on a picnic table and placed my bag beside me. I took out all of the books and started reading. I read 'The people of the Fallen Kingdom'. I opened it and quickly scanned each page for anything. All I pretty much read about were the king, queen, prince and the villagers. But one caught my eye. On the Royalty section there was a picture of portrait of a blonde man who liked the Sho from my dream. I read what was written.

_The prince's adviser was Sho, who was loyal to him. He died during the battle against another kingdom who wanted their magic abilities. During his times of living he tried to help the prince find his future wife, but the prince was never interested in marriage. _

Sho… That was the man's name from my dream. I was confused at that moment. Did I know about this before and just couldn't remember it? Is this just a coincidence? Or did I saw a picture of this in the museum before? Wait, Romeo said they try to keep tourists from going to what's left of the Fallen Kingdom because of its critical state. So they probably didn't put up any information about that place to avoid tourists to check it out. But I wasn't really sure; there could be an explanation to this. I then checked out the rest and what I found were what I seem to have won from the games in my dream. I was nervous; I got chills run up to my spine. Before I take the folktale book about the Fallen King someone yelled.

"GRAAAYYYY!" It was Natsu.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FLAMEBREATHE?!" I yelled back, I always get annoyed when he yells at me out of nowhere.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON STRIPPER!" He yelled pointing at me.

I looked down and saw I was only on my underwear. I then picked up my clothes, which were scattered behind me. Not only have I had a stripping habit, but a sleepwalking one too or illusions.

* * *

When school finally ended I headed home and read the folktales. I sat on my bed while reading the folktales. I scanned through the pages and saw _'How magic existed', 'How they lost the battle and etc. _But what caught my eye was a page with the title _'Rise of the Fallen Kingdom'. _I read it and it said.

_Some say that because the magic the people possessed they still are somehow alive. The magic of the kingdom was given by the fairy. During a normal day when they had no magic powers yet, a mysterious lady was being chase by a pack of wolves during midnight. On the same time the king was just a boy. Knowing how to use a sword he saved the woman and killed the wolf. The woman was grateful and saw how people get sick easily on the kingdom. She decided to put magic on the kingdom so there will be healers and such. After that the people were surprise to see they each have magic. But because of another jealous kingdom envied them because of the magic they possessed, they decided to team up with another kingdom and fight them. The battle only ended with a draw but that wasn't the last of their magic power. Because of the power the fairy gave them, they became somewhat immortal. When the fairy was saved it was on a full moon, so they still live only during full moons they actually live in our land but their time never change. Every time that full moon happens they'd celebrate and when there isn't a full moon they live on an invisible world._

Full moon… It was a full moon yesterday. It was a full moon when I slept on the oak tree in the Fallen Kingdom. I then decided to check it out tonight.

I fell asleep under the oak tree on the Fallen Kingdom that day. But I didn't go anywhere. When I woke up the place was still in pieces. Then I waited for next month. On a full moon I slept there again, during my search for Erza.

I woke up to see familiar lights and familiar games. I then saw Sho walking up to me.

"Hello again Gray, nice to see you here I see you take a liking of our kingdom" Sho said

"Uh yeah" I said

"Well that's nice to know, I'll see you around" He said walking off.

"Yeah" I muttered to myself as I looked around. I guess that folktale was true and this isn't an illusion or a dream.

* * *

On my 3rd visit, which was the third month I brought Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Romeo with me. I asked them if they'd like to go camping and they said sure. Well, Natsu said he wouldn't come because he thought near the Fallen Kingdom was a dumb idea. But then I mentioned about it rising on a full moon. First he didn't believe me, but when we all woke up in a perfectly fine kingdom he was speechless. They all adored the place and started having fun in the fair. They also met Sho too.

When the 4th month came, Sho gave us invitations. He said the prince was celebrating his marriage. Lucy and Wendy couldn't say no because they loved weddings and they get to pick any dress they wanted to wear. I, Natsu and Romeo weren't up for the mood of wearing tuxes. But Sho said we can just wear anything. We didn't want to look like clueless idiots on a formal celebration so we decided to wear tuxes.

* * *

We all went to the Fallen Kingdom again and slept there on our sleeping which we chose to bring. When we woke up, we were back in the kingdom. Lucy and Wendy grabbed their bags and went to the tailor who reserved dresses for them. I and Romeo ended up wearing a black tux while Natsu had a white one. We were on another tailor shop and we also already had our tuxes reserved. We all met up with Lucy and Wendy by the castle gates. Lucy wore a pink dress with a white ruffled sleeve and she had white flats on. Wendy wore a light pink dress with white ruffles on its end with red flats. I looked at the sky; it was night and full moon. We walked towards the door with our stuff still with us like our bags while we left our sleeping bags by the oak tree. We held the invitations on our hands and went in the castle. It was really crowded and everyone was dressed formally. There were four thrones on the other side, with a large table in front of it. The king sat on a big throne and held a glass of wine. Beside him was the queen who had a slim throne. The two other thrones were probably for the prince and his wife to be.

"Wow look at this place" Lucy said admiring the castle. There were chandeliers, flags, carpets and more.

We made our way to a spot where there was a good view at the king and queen. After while the king stood and announced.

"May I have your attention ladies and gentlemen?" The crowd went silent and listened; the king continued "Today I thank you all for coming in honor to my son and his future wife to be wedding. Some of you may know who she is some may not. But my son shall introduce her to you all"

The crowd clapped and we joined as well. The prince came walking down the stairs of the castle. He had a white tux on like Natsu but his had a few patterns. The prince had blue hair and a red tattoo on his right eye. He went to his throne and announce.

"Thank you all for coming. I am Prince Jellal Fernandes and I present to you my lovely wife" He said gesturing to a person who was walking down the stairs. She had a huge white veil on covering her face and hair. Her dress was an ivory white V-neck off the shoulder lace sleeves. The dress had a few floral lace patterns. He white high heels clicked at her every step. Everyone in the room stared at her in awe. Her dress was beautiful it made me wonder who was under the veil. She walked towards the prince or Jellal and she faced the crowd.

"I present to you, my bride and your future princess…" I looked closely. Jellal took the veil that covered her face and swung it back. I held my breath, my eyes widened at the sight of his bride.

"Erza Scarlet" The crowd cheered, I stood there shock along with my friends. Erza stood there with the prince and they were going to get married, my heart broke. I had been in love with Erza since we were kids. Now she was going to get married with some magical prince and live in a magical kingdom that was still in medieval times. There has to be an explanation to this and I was going to find it out. I saw Erza excused herself and started to head to a back door which might lead her to a garden. Wanting to know everything I followed her outside. Natsu tried to follow me but Lucy put a hand on his shoulder and said "Let him be, they need their time". I was pushing my way through the crowd. I couldn't believe this; Erza was here the whole time. I reached the back door and went outside. I saw a huge garden and a gazebo not far. Erza had her back turned but hearing my footsteps she turned around. Her beautiful brown eyes widened in shock as she saw me approaching her.

"Gray?"

I knew it… this is Erza.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Me: I had to end there T^T

Natsu: And why?

Me: Because the next part is part of the Chapter 3 title

Natsu: Okay… Do you have any food?

Me:….. no

Natsu: You're lying

Me: ...Well ignoring that. Ha-ha the title of this chapter rings a bell to you guys? If not I'll tell you. You know the movie Rise of the Guardians, yep that was what I realized when I wrote the title of this chapter. That reminds me I should get my crossover story of Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians and Elsa from the movie Frozen started. I love that pairing but DreamWorks and Disney are rivals and Jack's from DreamWorks while Elsa is from Disney! Oh the Romeo and Juliet relation! Anyways has anyone seen the trailer of How to Train Your Dragon 2? HICCUP SO HOT! He turned from an adorable clumsy cutie to an epic hottie! Just how?! It's like he went through puberty and stuff! OMG lol sorry for the random rant, I do that a lot when I have things cloud up my mind. Hehe but seriously why does DreamWorks make such hot guys and Disney makes the perfect girl for them WHY?! …. sorry it's 11 in the evening and I'm all moody because I'm sleepy as I write this chapter. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I did mention English is not my first language. I'll edit this tomorrow and add a cover because I made the cover on my phone using picsart. Anyways hoped you liked it! Reviews are welcome but no flames though.


	3. Chapter 3: Following the Clues

Me: …..

Natsu: *looks at me weirdly*

Me:….. I've been quite for long enough EPISODE 176 HAS FINALLY BEEN POSTED I'M CURRENTLY BURSTING INTO TEARS AT THE MOMENT *sniff* THE INTRO SONG IS ABSULOTELY WONDERFUL!

Natsu: Oh so you were holding back your tears

Me: *is currently crying a river* WAAAA I'M SO HAPPY *sings* _Masayume Chasing Chasing!_

Wendy: … Umm well enjoy this chapter and review for Rebel-san's story! She typed as fast as she could to spread the news about episode 176!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Following the Clues**

_No one's P.O.V._

Erza stood still at the sight of Gray. Gray stood there staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" Erza ask walking towards Gray.

"Why are _you_ here?" Gray ask, mad that she didn't bother going back to the real world.

Erza stopped walking and looked at Gray feeling guilty. She used her left hand and rubbed her right arm, she looked away. "Gray, I can explain" She said.

Gray looked at her, his anger slowly fading at the sight of her. Gray sighed and Erza started to explain.

"I wandered off on the remains of this place in the real world. But when I went inside a house to see a clear view about this place, my exit was blocked. I couldn't get out. The battery of my phone died and I was stuck there. I was there for nearly a week, all I pretty much ate were the remaining snacks and drinks I had from school. I passed out due to exhaustion and woke up in the same house, but there were people treating me. First they had me stay for a rest, then I woke up and realized it wasn't a dream I was still here and-"Gray cut her off.

"What? You were still here? I just come here every full moon and I usually wake up in the real world, how can that happen?"

Erza shrugged "I don't know, in the morning the lady who lived in the house brought me in the castle. That's where I met Jellal. He asked me to join him for dinner. I said yes so I can ask him all about this place, but he said he was in need of a wife. I refused at first but he said it was the only way for their souls to go to the afterlife and me to go back to reality. I asked him how, but he said nothing do I still refused. The next day a maid came to my room and gave me a glass of water. I drank it not knowing what contained inside it. The following afternoon I wandered off on the streets. I met a young girl, a bit younger than Wendy who had black hair and brown eyes. She asked me if I drank anything, I said only water. She started to explain why I should've refused any water in the castle. She explained to me how my existence was being controlled, whenever I'm at someone's houses they control my existence which might've explained why I haven't gone back in the morning. But when the royalties have decided to make me stay, they casted some magic on the water they would give to me. And because of Jellal falling for me I had to accept his offer. But not because I wanted to, but because I'll try to persuade him in letting me go. So far it hasn't worked"

Gray clenched his fist, Erza hugged him and whispered "Please save me Gray, I want to go home and be with you and our friends" Gray hugged her back and whispered "I promise I'll get you out of here" They then parted from the hugged but Gray held her hands.

"I need to know about this place more though. Where did you see the girl who explained some things about this place to you?" Gray ask

"By the street called 'Lavender', you'll see the sign. She lives around there, her name is Cerise" Erza explained.

"Ok I need to go there and ask if she could control my existence and have me stay here for a while until I figure out a way to get you out of here" Gray said.

"Ok, be safe. I have to get going now. They'll get suspicious" Erza said looking down.

Gray pecked her on the lips and she widened her eyes. Erza was shocked at first then Gray said "I love you Erza, I always have". Erza smiled and said "I love you too Gray" Her words made him feel relief. He didn't know what gave him the courage to kiss her but he was glad she returned his feelings. Erza then made her way back to the castle. Gray stood there for a bit thinking of a plan. Then he got moving. Back in the castle, everyone was still there. Jellal took Erza's hand and led her to a group of people. Gray made his way to his friends and explained everything to them.

"We want to help" Lucy said.

"No, your parents are going to be worried" Gray told them.

"But what about you, what will your parents say? They won't believe us if we tell them all about this" Romeo said

"They won't be home for a while; they're on a business trip. I'll do my best and try to get Erza out of here. Go" Gray told them before running off before it's too late and he'll have to wait for another full moon.

Gray ran and ran through the dark streets with a few dim lights. No one was here; they were all in the castle celebrating. Hopefully the girl would be at her house, from what he knew from Erza the girl didn't seem to trust the kingdom because she knew the truth about it. He finally spotted a sign with 'Lavender Street' written on it. The street didn't seem big so the girl wouldn't be hard to find. As Gray kept going he spotted a young black haired girl sitting on a bench on the front yard of her house. She looked a bit younger than Wendy, her clothes were just a medieval times dress, which was a white with a few red ribbons hanging. The little girl sat and was playing with a wooden toy. The lamp hanging by the door gave her enough light. She had brown eyes as Erza said and her eyes were focus on the wooden toy but feeling a person's presence she looked up and saw Gray. The little girl placed her wooden toy down and walked towards Gray.

"I haven't seen you here before, are you from reality?" The little girl asks.

Gray nodded "Yes, you're from Blue Vale Kingdom I suppose" he joked.

The girl gave him a sad smile "This isn't Blue Vale Kingdom anymore… this is the Shadow Kingdom"

Gray looked confuse "Shadow Kingdom? What's that suppose to mean?" he asks

"I can't really tell you much because we are all being watched. The more I tell you the more my existence will fade here. I will become a lost soul and never go to peace, this kingdom will soon go to peace, but I have to wait for a long time. But it's better than being a lost soul wandering in the world for eternity" The girl explained with a frown.

Gray had a frown too, he then ask "Is there any way I'll find out about this kingdom"

The girl thought for a bit and nodded. She went inside her house and came out with a leather book. She handed it to Gray and said "This has been my diary, but it's filled with a lot of information about this kingdom. As long as the words don't come out from my mouth I will still exist. But sooner or later the guards here will be looking for you. Remember they're watching your every move" The girl said handing the book to Gray.

Gray took the book and studied it. But then he felt a sleepy feeling, he quickly jolted himself and ask the girl "Can I sleep at your house for the night? I need to stay here; can you control my existence between reality and this shadow, please?"

The girl nodded and let Gray in. She guided him to a room, opening the door she said "This is where a girl stayed who's also from reality. I'm assuming you know her or otherwise you wouldn't have heard of me. My family won't be home because they're helping out in the castle with all the wedding preparations and such. I can handle myself because I really won't die, I'm already dead anyway. If you need anything my room is just down the hall on the right" The girl left and closed the door.

Gray looked around, it wasn't that small or that big but it seemed just right. There was a comfy looking bed with a white blanket and two white pillows. There was a window but the blue curtains blocked the view of the outside. There was a wooden side table by the bed with a candle on a candleholder. A box of matches was beside it too. Around the room there were only a wooden drawer, a mirror stand and a few paintings. Gray decided to sleep for a bit. He slipped under the white blankets and rested his head on one of the pillows. After a few minutes he drifted off to sleep.

_~~Morning~~_

_Gray's P.O.V._

I woke up, seeing the familiar surroundings from last night. I was still lying down on the bed I slept in last night. I yawned before thinking _'I can't believe I'm doing this. How am I handling this without freaking out? I guess having to be here for five months make everything normal. This is very odd, but since this is my answer to Erza's disappearance I'll have to do anything to save her'_

I decided to read the girl's diary to know more I opened it to a random page…

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week since our kingdom had powers. It is quite strange actually. My powers gave me the ability to make an item come to life and become controller of it. It's kind of scary now that I think about it, what if they decided to attack me? I'm not really using it much it makes me worry. I don't why but it just does._

I stopped reading and flipped into a few pages more, then began to read again.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't contain it. It was all lies! The powers and everything! Only Milliana has the book that holds everything. I can't write anything here but clues. If I ever open this book I remind myself to go to Milliana. She lives near the castle. Her house is decorated with cat structures. I won't be writing for a while, I need to know more._

Eh? Whoever that Milliana is I have to look for her and ask her for the book. Either she'll give it or not I'll still take it, for Erza's sake. I can't let her go now. I will never let her go. I got up and looked at myself. I wasn't going to waste any time. I'll free Erza; I'll free the girl I love…

**To be continued…**

* * *

Me: I apologize for short chapter I'll try to keep up guys!

Natsu: Finally you stopped crying

Me: I know. Anyways thanks for your reviews guys nice to know you like my story! I have a lot of stuff going on and I apologize for leaving a cliffhanger at the last chapter. I actually didn't really realized it was a cliffhanger until I read the reviews… So yeah thanks for reading! No Flames! Review Please! And if you haven't watch Episode 176 just search it up in Google and there you have it! Now I shall be in my corner while listening to the new intro song _*sings again* Masayume Chasing Chasing! _GRAYZA FOREVER! AND NALU! I LOVE THE NEW INTRO! I THINK I'M GOING TO CRY AGAIN!


End file.
